In The Woods
by SunshineAdult
Summary: Sasuke chances upon Itachi in the woods, and tries to overcome him. Non-con warning. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Nonsensical prickly sensations tore through Sasuke's body as he started to regain consciousness. Clearing into a coherent pattern, he realised he was floating in a river - heaven knows where. Earlier that day he had insisted on training alone, giving orders to Team Hebi to stock up on supplies to keep them occupied. The jagged rocks on the top of the waterfall had looked like the perfect challenge, but he hadn't counted on the multiple loose rocks which caused him to lose balance and knock him unconscious. And what had caused the great Uchiha to be overcome by inanimate objects? He had been distracted by thoughts the past, of Itachi.

Pulling himself out of the river, he stripped to wring the water from his clothes. The sun was setting and a cool breeze was blowing, chilling his damp clothes and flesh. Thinking that he had better find shelter for the night, he headed towards the hills and chanced upon a small one-room hut. It looked abandoned - everything inside was covered in a thick layer of dust. There were only the basic necessities- a small wood stove, a pile of firewood, a dining table with one chair, a rolled up futon, and some general supplies on a side table. Used to making good with what he had, he wandered over to a dark corner next to the stove. He sat down behind the pile of firewood and leaned against the wall to fall asleep. He didn't want to light a fire – even though it would have warmed his flesh, he liked the way that roughing it gave him a feeling of power, of overcoming the needs of his body. Besides, he didn't want to advertise his presence. As a warrior, he knew to be prepared, even while he was sleeping.

Later, Sasuke awoke from his light sleep, hearing voices outside.

"I know we're supposed to keep a low profile, Itachi-san…"

Sasuke had the presence of mind to mask his chi, even though he was shocked to hear his brother's name.

"…but there's a village beyond that hill. I know you don't like this type of thing, but if I leave my belongings here, I won't be obvious. I want some entertainment. No one will be the wiser, if you don't mention it."

"Very well, Kisame. I'll meet with you in the morning."

He heard a clatter as objects were discarded, and then the front door opened. Peeking through the firewood, he could see a long silhouette against the light of the moon. There was no doubt it was his brother. The figure paused, scanning the room, and then Itachi made his way to the folded futon in the corner to settle down for the night.

Sasuke prided himself on the fact that he had gotten much more skilled over the years, to the point where even Itachi couldn't sense his presence. Waiting for Itachi to fall asleep, he took the opportunity to plan his attack. There was some strong rope on the side-table – he could use that to his advantage.

About a quarter of an hour later, he could hear deep, even breathing. Sasuke noiselessly picked himself up and walked over the old floorboards. No change in Itachi. Good. Picking up the rope, he studied Itachi's position with the faint light from the single window. He was lying there on the futon, with his ponytail encircling his head. He had used his cloak as a mat, unhooking it at the front. His hands were both resting on his chest. This could very well be easy – take both hands and tie them, while immobilising his body by sitting on him. Stilling himself, Sasuke moved forward. It went exactly as planned. By the time Itachi's eyes could fully open, his hands were tied together. Sasuke then gave a few hard punches to stun him and precariously moved to Itachi's feet to tie them. It had worked. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the adrenaline continued to course through his veins.

Now he hit a problem - he hadn't actually thought this far ahead. What was he going to do now? He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew that whatever he did, he wanted Itachi to break down into an inconsolable emotional mess, full of vulnerability and weakness. Anger overcoming him, he yelled a battle cry and landed on Itachi, punching him furiously. Recovering, he breathed heavily and stood up. He walked to the sideboard to light some candles, then again turned around to survey his prey.

Even tied up and abused, Itachi was looking at him with calm curiosity. This infuriated Sasuke; was he that insignificant before Itachi even with Itachi's obvious disadvantage? He knew better than to show his annoyance, and instead decided to rise to the challenge. Coldly glaring at Itachi, his mind ticked over various methods.

Thinking back, he remembered how it was like living with Orochimaru, how he always had to be on his guard – it was soon obvious that the snake wanted his body in more ways than one. Sasuke remembered how disgusted he was with the idea, and how inwardly shaken he had been when the snake had come dangerously close to trapping him and having his way with him. Smirking, he thought that he finally had Orochimaru to thank for something.

Picking Itachi up bridal style, Sasuke roughly dumped him face down on the wooden rectangular dining table. "I'm going to make your body as worthless as you are," he coldly stated. Sasuke then carefully removed the ropes systematically, allowing him to strip a portion of Itachi, and then tie the corresponding limb to a leg of the table. Soon Itachi was naked, lying face down on the table, spread out like an eagle. With the ropes drawn tight, the angle of Itachi's limbs caused his muscles to be more prominent. Sasuke could see every detail of his body, including the tattoo on his arm from being in ANBU. Sasuke was getting hard, seeing the perfect yet despicable Uchiha in such a vulnerable position. Itachi's head was turned to the side; even though Sasuke wouldn't have demanded it that way, he liked it because he could see Itachi's expression.

Climbing onto the table, Sasuke raised his hand opposite Itachi's field of vision and slammed it into his side, earning him a satisfying "oof". Despite the slip, Itachi looked unperturbed. Time to go in for the kill. Sasuke crawled up and placed his fingers close to Itachi's lips.

NOTE: THIS IS ALL I'M GOING TO POST ON THIS SITE FOR THIS STORY SINCE IT DOES INVOLVE GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SEX. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE FULL STORY, PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR LINKS TO WEBSITES ON WHICH YOU CAN READ THIS. THANKS


End file.
